ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (TV Series)
Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, also know as Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, is an upcoming American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Premise ' Peter Parker became a spider-theme hero as he struggle of dealing with his dual life while battling of saving New York City from potential numerous threats. '''Cast & Characters ' 'Main Character(s) ' * '''Spider-Man / Peter Parker (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - An young shy and nerdy high school student who's became a spider-themed hero. Supporting Characters ''' * '''Aunt May Reilly-Parker (voiced by ) - Peter's loving and caring aunt. * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by ) - Peter's friend/love interest who's one of the most popular girls at Midtown High. * Gwendoline "Gwen" Stacy (voiced by ) - Peter's friend who's, like him, like science and is the daughter of police captain George Stacy. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by ) - Midtown High's top football player who once Peter's bully. But after his uncle was killed, he stop picking on him and become his friend. * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan (voiced by ) - * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - The loud-mouthed head of the Daily Bugle who's see Spider-Man as a menace to society. * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by ) - Jameson's friend who, unlike Jameson, see Spider-Man as a real hero and is the Daily Bugle's chief and editor. * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - Jameson's personal secretary. * Randolph "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - * Edward "Ned" Leeds (voiced by ) - * Kenneth "Kenny" "King" Kong (voiced by ) - * Sally Avril (voiced by ) - * Glory Grant (voiced by ) - * Lizard / Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors (voiced by ) - * Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by ) - * Billy Connors (voiced by ) - * Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) - * Officer Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe (voiced by ) - * Colonel John Jameson (voiced by ) - * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy (voiced by ) - * Officer Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) - * Max Modell (voiced by ) - The head CEO of Horizon Labs and one of Peter's idols who act like a father-figure to him, at times, while also being his mentor as well. * Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) - * Sanjani Jaffrey (voiced by ) - * Grady Scraps (voiced by ) - * Sha Shan Nyugen (voiced by ) - * Dr. Ashley Kafka (voiced by ) - * Seymour O'Reilly (voiced by ) - * Brian "Tiny" McKeecer (voiced by ) - * Jason Ionello (voiced by ) - * Joan Jameson (voiced by ) - * Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly (voiced by ) - * Uncle Ben Parker (voiced by ) - Other Heroes ''' * '''Avengers - consisting of: ** Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (voiced by ) - ** Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (voiced by ) - ** Thor Odinson (voiced by ) - ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner (voiced by ) - ** Giant-Man / Ant-Man / Dr. Hank Pym (voiced by ) - ** Wasp / Janet van Dyne (voiced by ) - ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by ) - ** Black Widow / Natasha Ramonoff (voiced by ) - * Fantastic Four - consisting of: ** Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (voiced by Travis Willingham) - ** Invisible Woman / Sue Storm (voiced by Laura Bailey) - ** Thing / Ben Grimm (voiced by ) - ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm (voiced by ) - *** H.E.R.B.I.E. (voiced by ) - * X-Men - consisting of: ** Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier (voiced by ) - ** Cyclops / Scott Summers (voiced by ) - ** Jean Grey (voiced by ) - ** Beast / Henry" Hank" McCoy (voiced by ) - ** Iceman / Bobby Drake (voiced by ) - ** Angel / Warren Worthington III (voiced by ) - ** Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett '''(voiced by Steven Blum) - ** '''Storm / Ororo Munore (voiced by ) - * Dr. Strange / Stephen Strange (voiced by ) - * Defenders - consisting of: ** Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) - ** Luke Cage (voiced by ) - ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (voiced by ) - ** Jewel / Jessica Jones (voiced by ) - * Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew (voiced by ) - * Man-Thing / Theodore "Ted" Sallis - * New Warriors - consisting of: ** Night Trasher / Dwayne Taylor (voiced by ) - ** Nova / Sam Alexander (voiced by ) - ** Firestar / Angelica Jones (voiced by ) - ** Speedball / Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (voiced by ) - ** Namorita (voiced by ) - ** Justice / Vance Astrovik (voiced by ) - * * Alternate Versions of Spider-Man ''' * '''Ultimate Spider-Man / Miles Morales (voiced by Bryton James) - An Spider-Man from an parallel universe where his world's Peter Parker sacrifice himself, who may share the same abilities as him, but can turn himself invisible and unleashed an energy blast, whom he called "Venom Strike". * Sp//dr / Peni Parker (voiced by ) - * Spider-Man Noir / Peter Parker (voiced by ) - * Spider-Woman / Gwendoline "Gwen" Stacy (voiced by ) - * Spider-Man 2099 / Miguel O'Hara (voiced by ) - * Spider-Girl / Mayday "May" Parker (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove) - * Spider-Ham / Peter Porker (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Villains ''' * '''Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (voiced by ) - Spider-Man's arch-enemy and father of Harry Osborn who's the corrupt CEO of OsCorp who become an goblin-theme villain, after testing out the Globulin Green serum himself. ** Hobgoblin / Green Goblin (II) / Harold "Harry" Osborn (voiced by ) - Peter's best friend, son of Norman Osborn and the richest kid at Midtown High who than became one of his most fearsome enemies. * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An crime boss * Dr. Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (voiced by ) - * Venom / Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr. (voiced by ) - * Mr. Negative / Martin Li (voiced by ) - ** Inner Demons '''(various voices) - * '''Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voiced by ) - * Sandman / Flint Marko (voiced by ) - * Electro / Maxwell "Max" Dillon (voiced by ) - * Rhino / "Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn" / Aleksei Systevich (voiced by ) - * Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff (voiced by ) - * Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - An former friend of Peter who became an scorpion-themed supervillain. * Shocker / Herman Schultz (voiced by ) - * Mysterio / Quentin Beck (voiced by ) - An former stage magician who use stage shows to committing crimes, before being caught by Spider-Man and becoming one of his foes. * Hydro-Man / Morris Bench (voiced by ) - * Molten Man / Mark Raxton (voiced by ) - * Tinkerer / Phineas Mason (voiced by ) - * Jackal / Dr. Miles Warren (voiced by ) - ** Kaine (voiced by ) - ** Doppelganger (voiced by ) - ** Tarantula (voiced by ) - ** Spidercide '''(voiced by ) - * '''Enforcers - consisting of: ** Montana / Jackson Brice (voiced by ) - ** Ox / Raymond Bloch (voiced by ) - ** Fancy Dan / Daniel Brito (voiced by ) - * White Rabbit / Lorina Dodson (voiced by ) - ** Hippo (voiced by ) - ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) - * Carnage / Cletus Kasady (voiced by ) - * Stunner / Angelica Barncale (voiced by ) - * Chameleon / Dmitri Smerydakov (voiced by ) - * Other Villains ''' * '''Dr. Doom / Victor Von Doome (voiced by ) - * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (voiced by ) - * Juggernaut / Cain Marko (voiced by ) - * Justin Hammer (voiced by ) - * Blizzard / Donald "Donnie" Gill (voiced by ) - * Loki Faufeyson (voiced by ) - * * * * * Alternate Versions ''' * '''Ultimate Sinister Six - consisting of: ** Ultimate Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (voiced by Peter Lurie) - ** Ultimate Dr. Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (voiced by ) - ** Ultimate Vulture / Blackie Drago (voiced by ) - ** Ultimate Scorpion / Maximus Gargan '''(voiced by ) - ** '''Ultimate R.H.I.N.O. / Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn (voiced by ) - ** Ultimate Electro / Maxwell "Max" Dillon (voiced by ) - * Mysterio (Sp//dr's Universe) / Quentin Beck (Sp//dr's Universe) (voiced by ) - * Green Goblin 2099 / Gabriel O'Hara (voiced by ) - * Dr. Octopus 2099 / Dr. Serena Patel (voiced by ) - * Venom 2099 / Kron Stone (voiced by ) - * * * * * * * 'Episodes ' click here 'Trivia ' * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Television shows Category:Television Shows Category:American animated television series Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on books Category:TV series based on comics Category:Television series based on books Category:Television series based on Comic Books